Knots
by Molkite
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Gibbs. Will he like it? Explicit slash, maybe slight kink. No like no read. Gibbs/Dinozzo. Very OOC and AU.


**Warning for explicit slash. No like no read. Yep it may be rubbish but it's helped me work through my writers block :D**

Gibbs dropped his keys on the side table and hung his coat up as he always did. Aimlessly he headed for the kitchen, maybe there was something in the fridge he could make a quick snack out of. He was taking his lover out to dinner that night but he was starving already. He opened the fridge curiously and sighed, there was very little in. Defeated he padded across the living area.

"What the hell is that Tony?"

"What?"

"That…. That thing on your arm…"

Tony had just got out of the shower and was headed for the bedroom when Gibbs had taken him by surprise. Gibbs advanced on his towel clad lover and inspected his arm.

"It's a tattoo Jethro… Abby did it for me."

Gibbs looked closer, it certainly was a tattoo… Snaking its way from his shoulder to just above his forearm. Celtic knots and designs wrapped round his arm.

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah a tattoo…"

"Get in there…"

Gibbs followed his lover to the bedroom, he hadn't even been consulted about the tattoo. Yet here Tony stood, in all his glory with a fresh tattoo snaked down his arm. Gibbs didn't know exactly what he thought of it. His mind was now focussed on something else.

He ripped the towel off of him and pushed him hard onto the bed. Tony, compliant none the less reached up and fondled with Gibbs' belt releasing his engorged cock from its confines. Though Gibbs pinned his arms at his sides and took a long delicious look at his lover who lay naked beneath him.

"Jethro you should know-"

"Shh."

Still clothed Gibbs flipped Tony onto his front and raised his hips. He quickly retrieved some lube from the bedside cabinet and began to prepare his lover. Tony was pliant underneath him and moaned, stroking his cock gently, Gibbs twitched in response, he loved watching his lover pleasure himself. And that tattoo. Every time Tony moved, the tattoo pulsed and accentuated his muscles. He felt himself grow impossibly hard.

"Tony I want you."

Gibbs rolled Tony over and pulled him onto his lap, they sat face to face for a moment panting, they stared deep into one another eyes for a long moment. Eventually Tony raised himself and sat down on Gibbs' cock. He closed his eyes for a moment adjusting to the sudden sensation. It felt strange feeling fabric beneath his thighs.

"Tony look at me."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at his lover, his intense stare sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Gently Gibbs began to thrust up into his lover, holding him tight Tony clung onto his shirt tight, Gibbs' eye weres drawn to the tattoo on his arm. The way it pulsed and moved with his muscles.

"So you like it huh?"

Gibbs shot his attention back to his lover who was smiling, he had caught him staring. Tony kissed him tenderly, thrusting back against his cock. He felt Gibbs snake his hand around him and in rhythm with their thrusts he stroked him and jacked him off, his hand slick with lubricant.

Gibbs could feel his climax draw near and he slowed down his thrusting, holding Tony close, kissing his neck gently. He stroked his finger over the tattoo, following its many knots and shapes until he couldn't hold back any longer. He came filling his lover with his cum. He moved his hand faster, pumping Tony's cock harder, he came too spilling himself between them, Tony cringed as he covered Gibbs' clothes with his cum.

Exhausted and sticky both men fell onto the bed and lay together. They felt so close, Gibbs took this opportunity to kiss his lover gently, they didn't kiss enough he mused. His attention was soon diverted to the tattoo again, Tony raised himself up on one elbow and smiled.

"So do you want me to make it permanent?"

Gibbs looked perplexed.

"It's not real?"

"No I was attacked by Abbs. She used me as her canvas, apparently she has a friend who wants a tattoo and she needed the practise… It's marker pen."

Gibbs looked closer, it looked so real, the lines were so perfect. And they hadn't smudged in the shower. Either way he had his lover and he was satisfied. He shifted closed to Tony and nuzzled against his chest feeling suddenly so sleepy with contentment.


End file.
